Nicolas Stallone
Nicolas Stallone(ニコラススタローン,Nikorasu sutarōn) is young soldier affiliated with the Fiore Royal Military as their secret weapon. He was raised to fill the part of a man who was capable of taking on armies of the enemy without letting his will or country down. Nicolas has been developed into a one-man army, his intense training has built his character and strength to a extraordinary level. He has a dream and goal to become the next Supreme Commander of Royal Military to serve the country up to the utmost limit. Nicolas has sold as a slave to the nobles by his parents. The nobles violated Nicolas both mentally and physically. Nicolas ran away from the Nobles and ended up getting adopted by a female mercenary named Kelly Stallone who gave Nicolas her surname and the love he needed the most. After getting at a good age, Nicolas was soon sent in the Military Academy to get the most intense training possible. Nicolas earned the respect of his instructors by becoming the top student in the academy. His skill and strength was way beyond any student in the academy. After gaining the certificate of the best student, Nicolas soon was transferred into the Fiore Royal Military at the rank of a soldier. He is well reputated as the hero of the people and the motivation of the freshman to become the one to protect the country. Nicolas is vastly skilled in several martial arts, he relies on delivering speedy and agile blows to his opponent. He usually toys with his opponents until times get serious. He has learned Karate, Judo, kick boxing and several others. He mainly uses Kick Boxing as his main style and prefers to use to fast and agile attacks. He never gives up and stands up even in the most difficult situations. Nicolas mainly specializes in Fire Magic, he is capable of generating huge amounts of fire with ease. His thermal gloves are used to absorb the ethernano from the environment if a need arises and the gloves are also helps Nicolas gain the proper mastery of Fire Magic. He also displays a great skill over swordplay. He was trained in Swordplay by His foster mother. He has earned several heroic titles but the most recognizable one is The Flaming Meteor(炎上する流星,Enjō suru ryūsei) which he received by the people for defeating a terrorist group which was trying to assassinate the king. Appearance At the first glance, Nicolas seems to be a man of a temper and dedication towards his country. He has piercing jet black hair with the bangs covering his eyes which has a sikly texture to it. He has a big forehead which is noted by many people. He possesses piercing black eyes whose gaze can pierce the person's will itself. He has a small and almost unnoticeable nose and he also possesses ears which are used to hear voices from far away distances. He has a muscular neck which is the evidence of his training, he has also gained broad shoulders. He has a muscular body as he has buffed-up muscles, six-pack abs, tough biceps, developed thighs and shins. He is muscular to a point that his muscles can be seen underneath his clothing. He has strong legs which are used for leaping large distances and kicking ass. As for his clothing, Nicolas likes to dress majestically. Travelling the world has gave Nicolas the knowledge of fashion. A great fan of classy attire, Nicolas is rarely seen out of uniform (and even while in uniform will often don other impressive accouterments, such as a long, black overcoat and white formal-wear gloves), but when dressed in civilian clothes, he appears rather partial to the three-piece suit and black tie (frequently coupled with classic scarves, polished dress shoes and the aforementioned overcoat and gloves). It may be interesting to note that Nicolas tends toward dark or neutral colors in his dress, such as dark blue, brown and black tempered with minimal white. Personality Nicolas usually maintains a very stern, serious, and distanced personality, but often loses his temper in a goofy and exaggerated comical style. It would seem however, that this anger is the only emotion that Nicolas often feels comfortable showing. Outside of situations where he feels confident in battle, he rarely smiles or laughs. Even in moments that are particularly tough on the Military and would warrant sadness, Nicolas chooses to maintain a quiet solemnity rather than outwardly express his emotions. He has been shown to believe to a degree that these emotions can hinder his judgement as a swordsman. Despite this assertion, though, he cares deeply for his subordinates and wishes to protect them at all cost. He can also be extremely intimidating, easily frightening weaker opponents with just his glare. It has been stated that he has a monstrous killing intent evident from the fact where he almost drew his sword on one of the Kings of the kingdom of Fiore. Furthermore, it has also been stated that Nicolas is a born killer capable of showing absolutely no mercy during combat. It has been mentioned that Nicolas has killed before joining the The Military. Despite this, Nicolas has a very kind heart, shown as he was willing to risk his life for the sake of his partner. When fighting weaker or innocent people, he does try to hold back when fighting and use the dull side of his swords in order not to seriously injure them, his monstrous strength still manage to cause great damage. Another aspect of his kindness is he strongly detests evil men with extreme cruelty towards the innocent. He has a strong sense of leadership and reasoning. Nicolas follows the samurai philosophy and doctrine of Bushido, such as the code of honor and integrity where he strictly fight fair and square honestly by consistently refuses to attack an adversary whose back is turned, with the only exception being when his friends are in imminent danger of losing their lives in which Nicolas would strike the attacker from behind, and Nicolas himself considers a scar on the back to be a swordsman's greatest shame. Nicolas has been absurdly reckless in the face of major battles, often at the cost of his own well-being. Many times, he has suffered injuries which would kill a normal person and muscled through them through sheer willpower. As a result, he has often been left very heavily bloodied and bandaged, as well as gained scars more times than anyone else in the Military, all of which were notably inflicted after joining the Military. Despite this, he has a habit of ignoring these dire injuries and continuing to fight, sometimes before he is fully healed. This has threatened his life by causing unhealed wounds to reopen or be strained, leaving him in crippling agony. His recklessness extends to the point of self-mutilation. Furthermore, Nicolas tends to face death in a defiant manner and show no fear of dying even when he is in a gravely injured state. He also seems to be partially irreverent, but not seriously so, simply choosing to focus more on his training and what is clearly in front of him than worry about spiritual matters as well as questions about its mysteries that he cannot truly answer. Another running gag in his adventures is Nicolas' ability to effortlessly deliver perfectly timed lines in passing or even during battle that are deemed "cool" by colleagues and subordinates , leading him to be borderline worshiped and idolized by many people. Another running gag is how Nicolas keeps untying bandages when he is not fully healed, claiming that they make it hard to move, only to be scolded by his partner, who tells him that they are there so that he does not move. Nicolas is easily sensitive when put into embarrassing situations to where he prefers to object vocally Nicolas is very proud of the reputation he has built for himself both as a swordsman and as the "The Flaming Meteor". However, in spite of his personal pride and self-respect, Nicolas has shown to be willing to lower himself to the ground in complete humility for the sake of his friends. While his team (in case of doing different missions) transfers from one place to another, he normally spends time lifting weights, practicing meditation or napping, only to be regularly awakened in a rather violent way by Katrina. He cares greatly for his sword and often holds it close while napping. He also likes to drink alcohol (sake). He has an inhumanly-high tolerance for alcohol. On top of this, Nicolas loathes being deprived of alcohol. He also regularly reverts to drastic measures to solve simple problems, suggesting solutions that others would normally consider to be their last possible, worst-case-scenario choices. He also is one of the Military's soldiers to suggest killing someone or threatening to kill someone. Nicolas can also be very vigorous when he is determined to achieve a goal or defeat an enemy. The risks that he will often take to pursue his dream of becoming the next Supreme Commander often leave others wondering if he is crazy. As far as Nicolas is concerned though, only he has the right to call himself "crazy". 12 However, he is able to accept defeat when he perceives it to be inevitable. Nicolas lives for the thrill of combat; Kyoya Tokita commented on his "insane killing intent", acknowledging that Nicolas was a "real beast". Indeed, when an average human has the intention of fighting Nicolas, his glare alone is usually enough to make them back off. He also has a habit of smiling in satisfaction whenever he faces a particularly skilled opponent, which often unnerves both friend and foe alike. This seems to suit Nicolas perfectly; as any given moment where Nicolas is not in battle, he's typically sleeping, lost, yelling at/being yelled at by someone, or training.Nicolas is also very perceptive, something he demonstrates by providing important and logical decisions at critical times and by evaluating the situation from an objective point of view. However, while on some occasions he can be the voice of reason, most of the time Nicolas rushes into things and leaves it to fate to decide the details, much to the horror of subordinates as he fails to see his own fault. He seems to have a very strong belief in fate and destiny in general.. He is even known to resort to methods like drawing sticks or casting lots whenever the Military need to choose someone to do a particular task. Nicolas values loyalty highly and will not easily forgive fellow subordinates if they break ties with the MIlitary. This cold attitude towards fellow subordinates received negative attention from the Military and will provoke certain colleagues to yell at him. Unlike some of the members of his division, Nicolas does not shrink from the idea of using deadly force against dangerous enemies and has been noted by several of his fellow subordinates to be capable of exuding a tremendous amount of murderous intent. While he is quite indifferent to the gender or/and age of his opponents, many of his adversaries seem to believe he does not take women seriously. It should be noted that he does disagree to a certain extent about using excessive force against women. He has also taken a liking to fishing, as well as training and drinking.